Accidentalmente a propósito
by James Scamander
Summary: Luna se puso de puntillas, lo que significaba que pretendía besar su mejilla. Mas éste ladeó la cabeza en ese momento exacto. Sus labios se encontraron. Hubo un momento en que los dos se quedaron allí, totalmente en Shock y sorprendidos. Luego, Harry deslizó su mano por el pelo revuelto color rubio ceniza y la atrajo hacía sí y su mano se dirigió a la parte baja de su espalda.


_**Accidentalmente a propósito**_

* * *

_ Título original: Accidentally en Purpose_

* * *

_Nada de esto me pertenece, el Potterverso es obra de Jotaká y la trama e historia original pertenece a__** cleverlover**__, yo solo lo hetraducido. El link original está aquí: www. Fanfiction s/9838404/1/Accidentally-On-Purpose_

* * *

— Gracias por salvarme de de Snape — dijo Harry a Luna al salir de la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn —. Ese comentarlo que hiciste sobre los Autores y la enfermedad de las encías es absolutamente hilarante, yo tengo parte de un vaso de aguamiel en la nariz de tanto reír, ¿viste la cara de Slughorn?

—Si, pero yo estaba completamente en serio, Harry — Luna respondió, sus ojos eran soñadores y ligeramente inocentes mirándolo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se sido por su tontería — Claro — dijo para seguirle el juego —. Por supuesto.

En ese momento sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al pedirle que venga a la fiesta. Cualquier otra chica se habría apresurado a decir al mundo que ella estaba saliendo con Harry Potter, y lo último que necesitaba era que la escuela mofa de ello. Luna no se molestaba por su popularidad, y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Solo ella lo abrazó como a Harry, no como al niño que vivió. Deseaba poder vivir la vida como ella, sin importarle lo que el mundo pensaba. Tenerla con él era lo más pareció a vivir esa vida.

Decidió no contarle que había visto la conversación entre Draco y Snape en el pasillo oscuro, y también que él había tenido que colarse sigilosamente después de que se fueron. — Siento haberte dejado tirada — añadió de repente recordando lo grosero que había sido al deshacerse de ella dejándola con Trelawney, al ir a buscar a Draco —. Tuve que ir al...

—Se que no estabas en el baño, Harry — dijo Luna, inusualmente directa. Harry la miró, ¿lo habría seguido? —. Yo te vi, estabas siguiendo a alguien — lo tomó por la mano para mirarlo. Sus ojos grises taladraron los verde esmeralda de Harry —. Si no quieres hablar sobre eso no importa — ella sonrió con serenidad.

Hubo una pausa incómoda mientras estaban en medio del pasillo, aun de la mano. Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dando a entender que debían seguir su camino, para dejarla en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Ella asintió y se puso en marcha.

El vestido de árbol de Navidad de Luna hizo ruidos mientras estos caminaban, mientras la charla de Luna era tan extravagante como habitualmente. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, pero Harry hacía lo imposible por no pensar en eso.

—Yo podría hablarte de la conspiración Rotfang, si quieres — dijo Luna de repente —. Tuve una buena conversación con la profesora Trelawney al respecto.

— Tal vez en otra ocasión — contestó, intentando sonar cortés.

—Muy bien — dijo ella y apretó su mano. Sin saber que hacer, él le devolvió el apretón. Caminaron en silencio por las escaleras, Luna levantando el rodillo de su falda para no caer. Harry se percató de que estaba descalza, y dedujo que se lo habría quita durante el partido o que tal vez no los había llevado desde el principio.

—Bueno, gracias por traerme, Harry — dijo Luna, balanceando su brazo y haciendo que ambos se movieran. Habían llegado a la torre, donde estaba el cuadro para entrar a la Sala Común Ravenclaw —. Fue un momento muy agradable.

Luna se puso de puntillas, lo que significaba que pretendía besar su mejilla. Mas éste ladeó la cabeza en ese momento exacto. Sus labios se encontraron.

Hubo un momento en que los dos se quedaron allí, totalmente en Shock y sorprendidos. Luego, Harry deslizó su mano por el pelo revuelto color rubio ceniza y la atrajo hacía sí y su mano se dirigió a la parte baja de su espalda. Ella respondió apretándose contra su pecho y su nariz rozó la de Harry. Le hacía cosquillas y Harry resopló ante la sensación y Luna rió.

El beso se hizo más insistente y apasionado. Harry se complacía en acariciar el largo cabello de Luna, y podía sentir el aliento de Luna mientras jadeaba en su boca, el usó su otra mano para acariciarle la mejilla y ella suspiró.

Pasó un rato antes de que se separaron, casi a regañadientes y con los ojos muy abiertos —Oh — fue lo único que Luna dijo mirándolo fijamente, con los párpados revoloteando.

— Lo siento — dijo Harry, que estaba muy sonrojado —, se me fue la cabeza.

—Normal, sospecho que los Nargles estarán detrás de esto.

Un par de segundos fue lo que tardó Harry en darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—O los torposoplos — dijo Luna.

— O los torposoplos — repitió después él, sonriendo.

Harry se puso dos tonos más rojo de lo que estaba. — Fe... Feliz Navidad, Luna — dijo en voz baja.

—Feliz Navidad — susurró ella y, tímidamente, movió los pies —. Creo que puedo seguir sola desde aquí.

— Bien entonces — dijo Harry y movió la cabeza en señal de despedida —. Buenas noches entonces.

Harry se volvió y salió con las manos en los bolsillos, su pelo azabache se pegaba, como siempre, en su cuello y se desvaneció en las sombras del oscuro pasillo. Luna miro tras ella intentando divisarlo, con los restos de una sonrisa todavía grabada en su rostro.


End file.
